


Bábovka?!

by LukKof



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukKof/pseuds/LukKof
Summary: 221b Challenge





	Bábovka?!

V našem oblíbeném domě 221B na Baker Street to zdánlivě vypadalo, že se bic neděje ovšem, zdání klame, hlavně, když se jedná o naše dva konzultantní detektivy.

John se zrovna probudil do nového prosluněného rána. Všechno mu hrálo do karet. Už včera si totiž řekl, že už by bylo dobré vytáhnout paty z domu. Slunce svítilo a jak všichni známe Londýn, tak víme, že je to velmi ojedinělý úkaz.

John se zhluboka nadechl, ale právě kvůli tomu si uvědomil velmi nemilou věc. Pohled stočil k pravé straně postele, ale jelikož tam neležel černovlasý detektiv, došlo mu proč cítí nevábný kouř a oklo něj poletoval šedý obláček dýmu vycházející z pootevřených dveří. 

Okamžitě vyskočil a v boxerkách vyběhl z pokoj, po schodech až do kuchyně, ze které se po nadýchaných obláčcích vycházel z otevřené trouby, u které pobíhal Sherlock s utěrkou kolem zápěstí, ze kterého kapala voda.

Když tohle viděl John, pár sekund koukal na svého pobíhajícího přítele, ale jakmile uslyšel Sherlockovo kašlání, jakoby se probudil z tranzu a okamžitě se rozeběhl k Sherlockovi. 

,,Bože, Sherly! Cos vyváděl?" vykřikl skoro zoufale John. Černovlásek jen cosi zakňoural a podíval se na svoje zápěstí.  
,,Promiň, ale to bude muset počkat." řekl lítostivě. Vzal dvě urěrky a chňapky a začal foukat. Když to všechno z okna, zjistil zajímavou věc. Sherlock pekl bábovku.


End file.
